Return of Count Yorga, The (1971)
Category:FilmsCategory: /Media | directed by = Bob Kelljan | written by = Bob Kelljan Yvonne Wilder | produced by = Michael Macready | music by = Bill Marx | cinematography = Bill Butler | edited by = Laurette Odney Fabien D. Tordjmann Editor Fabien D. Tordjmann is credited as Fabien Tordjmann in this film. | distributed by = American International Pictures | release date(s) = August 18th, 1971 | mpaa rating = | running time = 97 min. The Moviedb.org; The Return of Count Yorga (1971); Movie Facts | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = Count Yorga, Vampire (1970) | followed by = }} The Return of Count Yorga is an independent horror film of the vampire subgenre. It is the second and final installment in the Count Yorga series and follows the 1970 film, Count Yorga, Vampire. As with the previous film, the sequel is written and directed by Bob Kelljan. Screenwriter Yvonne Wilder joins the production crew as co-writer on the film. It was produced by Peppertree Productions, Inc. and distributed by American International Pictures. The film premiered in New York City, New York on August 18th, 1971. The movie stars Robert Quarry, reprising the role of the vampire count, Yorga, as well as Mariette Hartley as Cynthia Nelson, Roger Perry as Doctor Daid Baldwin, George Macready as Professor Rightstat, Walter Brooke as Bill Nelson and Philip Frame as Tommy. Plot Cast Appearances * Count Yorga * Bill Nelson * Claret Farmer * Cynthia Nelson * David Baldwin * Ellen Nelson * Jason * Jennifer Nelson * Joe * Jonathan Greggs * Liza Nelson * Madden * Michael Farmer * Mitzi Carthay * O'Connor * Professor Rightstat * Theresa Jordan * Thomas Westwood * Tommy * California * Axe :* Battle-axe * Coffin * Quicksand * Amnesia * Cemetery * Corpse * Count * Detective * Doctor * Henchman * Lieutenant * Orphanage * Maid * Professor * Resurrection * Reverend * Sergeant * Servant * Strangulation * Vampires * Witches Notes * Copyright holder: 1971, Peppertree Productions, Inc. and American International Pictures, Inc. * This film is alternatively known as Yorga Returns (which redirects to this page). This was the title used when CBS aired the movie on network television in the 1970s as part of their "Friday Night Late Movie" line-up. The Return of Count Yorga; Release * This is the only film produced by Peppertree Productions. * The Return of Count Yorga was filmed in San Francisco, California. * This is the final acting work for George Macready. Macready passed away on July 2nd, 1973 at the age of 73. * Actor Rudy De Luca is credited as Rudy DeLuca in this film. * Actor Craig T. Nelson is credited as Craig Nelson in this film. * Actress Karen Ericson is credited as Karen Houston in this film. * Actor Jesse Welles is credited as Jesse Wells in this film. * Actor Michael Pataki is credited as Mike Pataki in this film. * Actress Corinne Conley is credited as Corrine Conley in this film. * Singer Marilyn Lovell is credited as Marilynn Lovell in this film. * This is the first and only film work for actor Richard H. Campbell, who plays a man at a party. He is also a member of a rock and roll group called The Gang. * This is Yvonne Wilder's only known work as a screenwriter. Fun Facts * Actor George Macready is the father of producer Michael Macready. He was 71-years-old at the time that he worked on this film. * This movie marks the film debut for actor Craig T. Nelson. * Actors Robert Quarry and Edward Walsh are the only cast members from Count Yorga, Vampire, to reprise their roles for the sequel. Other actors who appeared in the previous film, now playing different characters in this one include Roger Perry, George Macready, and Paul Hansen. Redirects * The following links all redirect to this page: :* Yorga Returns :* Yorga Returns (1971) :* Return of Count Yorga :* Return of Count Yorga, The :* The Return of Count Yorga :* The Return of Count Yorga (1971) Recommendations See also External Links * * * The Return of Count Yorga at Wikipedia * * * * * References Keywords Characters who fall to their deaths; Characters who are shot to death ---- Category:1970s/Films Category:1971/Films Category:August, 1971/Films Category:Sequels Category:2nd installments Category:Theatrically released films Category:American International Pictures Category:R/Films Category:Bob Kelljan/Director Category:Bob Kelljan/Writer Category:Yvonne Wilder/Writer Category:Michael Macready/Producer Category:Bill Marx/Composer Category:Bill Butler/Cinematographer Category:Laurette Odney/Editor Category:Fabien D. Tordjmann/Editor Category:Robert Quarry/Actor Category:Mariette Hartley/Actor Category:Roger Perry/Actor Category:George Macready/Actor Category:Walter Brooke/Actor Category:Philip Frame/Actor Category:Yvonne Wilder/Actor Category:Tom Toner/Actor Category:Rudy De Luca/Actor Category:Edward Walsh/Actor Category:Craig T. Nelson/Actor Category:David Lampson/Actor Category:Karen Ericson/Actor Category:Helen Baron/Actor Category:Jesse Wells/Actor Category:Michael Pataki/Actor Category:Corinne Conley/Actor Category:Allen Joseph/Actor Category:Peg Shirley/Actor Category:Liz Rogers/Actor Category:Paul Hansen/Actor Category:Marilyn Lovell/Actor Category:Richard H. Campbell/Actor